


A Private Live

by BoySmutCentral



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Play, Carson Lueders - Freeform, Cucumber in the Ass, Famous, Gay Carson Lueders, Gay Maxwell Jenkins, Instagram, Live Stream, M/M, Maxwell Jenkins - Freeform, Piss Play, Sex Toys, Toy Fucking, famous boys, foodplay, gay boys, mature - Freeform, private
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoySmutCentral/pseuds/BoySmutCentral
Summary: Maxwell Jenkins is watching the guy he loves Carson Lueders on an Instagram live stream. He’s jacking his cock while watching until something pops up for him to go live with Carson. Privately. What could it be?
Relationships: Maxwell Jenkins/Carson Lueders
Kudos: 5





	A Private Live

Maxwell Jenkins was in his bedroom room jerking his dick so so effortlessly to the Instagram live he was watching of the one and only Carson Lueders. He always wondered what it would be like to have sex with another guy. Carson was his type. Tall, muscular, defined abs. At the moment, his hand was wrapped tightly around his elongated, stiff-as-a-board penis. The younger boy had looked up to the older one for so long. Max was 15 and Carson was 19. 

Whenever he saw a social media notification from the older blond boy, it rocked his world and his mind. So much that his sex drive heightened. There was so much Max wanted to do with and for the blond, his thoughts were completely endless as he watched Carson dancing to a song and being all cute and sexy. What a beautiful stud he was. Max knew it for sure and never questioned it. Carson was wearing a solid white tank top and some black Nike shorts and some white trainers. Max’s body temperature immediately skyrocketed to a million which caused his hand to pump his cock even harder.

Max saw something pop on his screen that was prompting him to go live privately with Carson. This was a big mystery to Max knowing that for the most part, Instagram built itself on being this wholesome and exciting photo posting platform for everyone. Then there was video which was the craze for a long time. Then it was Instagram stories and going live.

Now there was ‘Private Live’.

Maxwell read the live bubble that stated it was a private live but there was a section that had a twist. Private Live was used for sexual conversations and sexual gratification. If you want to show your dick or your ass and be as nasty as you wanted to be. He couldn’t believe it. Carson was inviting him to be intimate with him. THE Carson Lueders. This was the moment he’d been waiting for his entire life.

Maxwell decided to give it a go, hitting the ‘accept’ button. 

Once he did that, It was like an entirely new world opened up on the platform. He then saw Carson standing in the bathroom. He stood in the same attire from before but Max immediately knew something was different. Carson was teasing him, lifting his tank slowly and sensually.

“Hey, Max. How are you doing, stud? You wanna have so much fun? Just you and me?"

It was lighting a fire inside Maxwell to the hottest temper possible. Carson was talking to him. He forgot for a second that he could also respond. He did so with a breathy tone.

“Yes. Carson. I want to have fun with you. Just the two of us. We can have fun. We need it. I need it so bad.”

Max’s statement was true with ever fiber within him. He then elaborated to Carson to stop teasing him as he continued stroking his member that got harder and thicker with each lustful stroke. The younger Maxwell got a very soft look of pleasure on his face as he saw Carson standing there on camera shirtless looking all cute and beautiful. Still, Max just to say just that he was cute and beautiful wasn’t even a testament to how amazing and incredible and tons of other words to describe him. Max stroked then gasped as he Carson was removing his shorts ever so lustily. It seemed that the older boy could just tell what Max was wanting to see and he wasn’t stopping the sexual actions to fuel Max’s desires until he gave him everything he wanted. Given that Max saw Carson’s undies covering his hairy genital, Max began panting even harder and stronger than before. It was turning him into an animal he wanted it so damn bad. Carson started moving his body so sensually, it gave Max the impression that he’d become a stripper for the gays. He played with his ass, turning around to spread his hole as wide as he could.

“Ugh. Fuck. Carson! You’re so fucking gorgeous and hot. And that ASS! FUCK ME!” Max exclaimed as he bit his bottom lip. 

Whether or not he meant to bite it hard.

The next statement hat came out of Carson’s mouth was a complete and total curveball.

“I want you to fuck me, Maxwell. I want you to take your young, fucking member there and shove it all the way up my asshole. Make it feel so fucking good.”

Max was so distraught but at the same time, he had no thoughts all to comprehend what was going on until he let his sexual emotions get the better of him. He loved how dirty the older boy was being. So disgustingly brave and bold on the live stream. A side of Carson Max has the uninhibited pleasure of experiencing for the first time. Maxwell then spit in his hand then lapped it all over his cock, covering every single inch of the boyish male organ.

“I’ve got a surprise for you, Max.”

Carson then presented a big cucumber to Max.

Max gasped loudly. 

“Oh, fuck yeah! Do it, Carson”

“You wanna see this go up my ass?”

“Fuck yeah, you sexy stud.” Max said so lustful. His eyes were fixed on the older male, he felt his cum churning inside his balls.

Max felt saliva drool out of his mouth like a faucet though it wasn’t until Carson turned around and inserted the vegetable slowly into his ass. Max gasped as he heard Carson react the same way as the older boy’s sphincter widening so greatly. He then responded by moaning and groaning as the huge hunk of green that had began invading his hole touched his insides. Carson continued this for a bit longer before removing and turning around to once again face the camera. He wanted to see what Max was working with as he gave a wink and a smile.

Max stood up to remove his clothes completely and became naked as quickly as possible. It gave him such a thrill to be his in birthday suit for the older boy on camera. It was as though nothing else mattered in that moment.

“Do you like my body., Carson? Am I sexy like you pictured?” Max asked seductively.

“Your body is just as scrumptious as I pictured. Day and night, I’d jerk off to pictures of you looking so amazing and sexy that I didn’t think about anything else. Then when this new ‘private live’ thing on Instagram came along. I knew who I had to go live with for the first time. You, Maxy. You’re my sweet baby boy. I love you and I always will. Show me that sexy ass.”

Max was thrilled at the compliments Carson was giving him. Ecstatic. He widened his eyes and did exactly what Carson told him to do. It wasn’t like they were being dominant and submissive, but they were just having some fun as any horny males would. The fact that Carson just let him know that DAY AND NIGHT every night the older boy was jerking his big, fat cock to pictures of him. It made him feel extra special. Max put on some dance music and began dancing, the gyrations of his body were so smooth and cool, he didn’t even feel bad. He was naked in all his birthday suit glory. He shook his ass for the camera. He shook his ass for Carson. He was so happy to shake his ass for the one person who loved seeing it most.

He suddenly stopped as he realized something then went and turned the music off. He walked back to the camera, seeing Carson wearing a look of wonder on his face.

“Carson. I have to take a piss. You wanna see?”

Max didn’t have to ask Carson twice as Carson gave a devilish smile then sat down on the side of the bathtub, begging to jerk his dick as Max grabbed a tall, clear glass in which he released his intense and potent stream of golden liquid. It felt incredible as Max gave a moan of utter and sheer relief. It lasted for about 2 minutes as Max had drank a lot of water before the live stream began. He’d been building it up because he knew he wanted to piss for Carson. Piss to just for him was like being able to win an award. 

“Oh, fuck Max! That was fucking awesome! So damn amazing! I’ve never had anyone piss in a glass for me before. Until now.” Carson said with a smirk of confidence.

Max having drained his piss pump, he saw Carson stroking his dick harder. Max right then understood what was about to happen. But there was one little problem. Max didn’t want Carson to cum so soon.

“Carson. Don’t cum just yet. I want you to edge your cock for a little bit, build it up. Because once you do, your cock will explode like a fucking geyser.”

Max winked at Carson as the older boy smiled. Carson built it up for a little bit longer before his load shot upward and coated the damn ceiling. Several spurts of magnificent cream squirt out of Carson’s cockhead.

“Oh my go- FUCK YEEEAAAHH! MAX! That felt sooo good!”

“1...2... 3...4!...”

Max was counting. He just kept going.

“5....6...

Pretty soon it got to the final pump of cream. Fifteen incredible pumps of delicious Carson cream.

“Damn, Carson. All that was for me?”

“Hell yeah it was! I enjoyed every single jolt. I wish you were here to taste it ‘cause it’s fucking amazing, Max.”

Damn. 

Max wished he was there. Knowing he was the reason that Carson shot all those ropes of creamy cum really turned him on. He still had the glass of his fresh piss in his hand. Turning it up, he gulped it down. It was so potent and delicious, he wished he could give Carson a taste.

“Mmmm. That piss was amazing.”

Max looked at the counter on the live and saw that it was now 30 minutes in.

“This was awesome but I gotta go. It was real fun. We last 30 minutes on here. Fuck.”

“Yeah. We did.” Max exclaimed.

Carson ended the live and Max went to go get a shower.

“Damn. What an experience!”


End file.
